


Below Decks

by OneEyedDestroyer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fantasy Dildo, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Strap-Ons, The Muntjac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedDestroyer/pseuds/OneEyedDestroyer
Summary: With the Pirate King on her ship insisting that they get to know each other a little better, Margo can’t help but use the situation to get what she needs.





	Below Decks

**Author's Note:**

> Story Time! I initially promised this fic to someone when I first watched the episode in the Neitherlands Library livestream. I can’t remember who asked me for it and I’m sorry it has taken me months to finish. I got caught up in HtH, and wasn’t quite sure how I wanted to tackle some of the logistics here. 
> 
> I finally have a finished piece and I’m super pleased with how it turned out. This one is was so much fun to write and hope you guys enjoy the Banter™️ as much as I do. 
> 
> Thank you to FTB for all the encouragement and support as I was struggling to work out the details and huge thanks to [ **Rae** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highestkingbambi) for the quick beta and all the hype. I couldn’t do it without you. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.  
> \- V

Warm sunlight leaks into the hull of the Muntjac, illuminating a small spot at the foot of her heartwood. The rich, dark wood creates a much cozier environment than the cold stone halls of Whitespire. A heavy chandelier lights the rest of the ship, its soft swaying with the ocean current fills the cabin with a quiet jingling as the crystal pendalogues swing into each other. Margo stands in the center of the ship, hands firmly on her hips in a display of defiance. For the second time today, the Pirate King has proposed that the two of them _get better acquainted_ and for the second time today, Margo is very seriously considering it.

 

The Pirate King’s eyes are smug and hungry. Her lips turn up as if she knows exactly how hard Margo is resisting and she can already taste the moment where she finally gives in. She unabashedly takes in the way the Pirate King’s sharp cheekbones lead her eye directly to her lips, Margo can’t help but think that it wouldn’t be the worst way to spend her time. A younger Margo would’ve jumped at the offer without hesitation, she was never one to deny herself pleasure, but the High Queen can’t afford to have bad sex with a hostile stranger attempting to seize control of her boat. There are cleaner ways to negotiate. If she is going to do this, it needs to be worth her and Fillory’s time.

 

The Pirate King takes yet another step forward, bringing them chest to chest. Unflinching and not ready to back down, Margo narrows her eye. She takes in the scent of her, heady with a smoky musk; she smells surprisingly clean for a Pirate. The Pirate King’s tongue slips over her bottom lip in a slow, deliberate stroke. Margo shrugs at the obvious attempt to seduce her. Unsure of her next move, she’s still unwilling to give in to the Pirate King’s advance. Margo hardens her gaze and folds her arms over her chest.

 

Another step forward from the Pirate King makes Margo take a step back—her first acquiescence of the evening. Her ass connects with the table and she reflexively grabs the edge of it to keep her balance; she curses herself forgetting it was there. The Pirate King leans in close, but stops just short of her lips and smirks. Margo is familiar with this move, it’s one of her favorites. Always make the other person make the first move. Unfortunately for the Pirate King, she isn’t going to give in just yet; she’s not that easy.

 

Margo’s lips twist into her own wicked smirk. The Pirate King swallows hard as her eyes flicker with desire. Satisfied with the hungry response, Margo knows exactly what she wants from the rest of the evening. “What happened to, ‘Never could control myself around a one eyed girl’?”

 

Margo barely gets the words out of her mouth before the Pirate King captures her lips in a fierce kiss. The momentum of the movement pushes Margo onto the table. Taking advantage of the position, the Pirate King closes the space between them, nudging Margo’s thighs apart. Margo doesn’t resist, instead pulling the Pirate King closer as she wraps her legs around her waist. The Pirate King’s slides her tongue roughly along Margo’s bottom lip and captures it between her teeth. As the Pirate King slips her tongue into her mouth, Margo moans, quickly sliding her own tongue to meet her, pushing it back past her lips. The Pirate King laughs deep in her throat at the reversal. A second acquiescence from Margo. She’s eventually going to let the Pirate King take charge, but she doesn’t need her to know that just yet. The Pirate King threads her hands into Margo’s hair, knocking her crown slightly as she brings her closer with a hungry moan. Breaking the kiss, Margo nips her way down the Pirate King’s neck before sinking her teeth into the soft spot at the base of her throat.

 

Catching her breath, the Pirate King reaches for her belt, pushing the long jacket aside to reveal a second holster next to her sword. Margo pulls away from her throat to take a quick glance. Instead of a weapon, the Pirate King unlatches some leather straps and pulls a moderately sized dildo from her belt. Margo can’t help but laugh.

 

“You never know when you might need to ruin a girl’s life,” the smile on her face is almost wistful, like she’s waited her whole life for the chance. It quickly twists in a wicked grin as she slowly slips her ornate rings off her fingers and slams them onto the table with a loud ‘clack’ before curling her fingers in a suggestive gesture.

 

Margo stifles another cruel laugh. “Is that what this is?” she asks, fighting hard to keep the incredulity in her face from reaching her voice. The Pirate King, unscathed by Margo’s response, simply smirks; the arrogance in her dark eyes suggests that she never needs to do more work than that. Unwilling to break eye contact, Margo dances her fingers along the Pirate King’s shoulders, slowly tracing agonizing shapes down her arm.The sudden fire behind her eye makes the Pirate King falter just briefly enough for Margo to catch. She flashes a cocky smirk to make sure the Pirate King knows she noticed before softening her face.

 

“You’re not fucking me with that,” she says in a low voice that is just this side of sweet enough to keep the Pirate King from realizing she’s being patronized just yet.

 

Emboldened by Margo’s response, the Pirate King steps closer, brushing her knee along the inside of Margo’s. “Nervous?”

 

“Too small,” she says simply, with a light pat on the shoulder.

 

Cocking a curious eyebrow, the Pirate King carefully considers her next move. Her eyes rake over Margo’s body as she thinks. She purses her lips, before releasing a hard sigh.

 

“Hoop!” She calls out. A series of loud thumps and clatters usher a broad, bulky pirate down the stairs.

 

“Yes, My King?” he asks obediently, trying not to gawk at the tense scene before him.

 

“Fetch my cocks,” she says sternly. “All of them.” Hoop bows in response before quickly exiting the cabin.

 

Once they’re alone again, Margo leans back onto her hands and swings her legs casually. “So,” she begins. “How do you plan to keep my attention while we wait for him to bring your arsenal of dicks?”

 

Without hesitation, the Pirate King steps forward, reclaiming her position between Margo’s legs. Margo yawns, feigning disinterest as she awaits the next move. Pushing the lace overdress to the side, the Pirate King swiftly slides onto her knees.

 

Margo doesn’t react beyond cocking her eyebrow,   “Interesting choice.”

 

Placing her hands on Margo’s knees, she enjoys the texture of the rich fabric before sliding her hands up Margo’s thighs. Right when Margo opens her mouth to snark, the Pirate looks up at her as if she’s the most beautiful thing she’s seen in a while, and Margo can’t help but revel in the appreciation. The Pirate King continues to run her hands along Margo’s thighs and up her hips, searching for a way to remove her pants. When her fingers graze the zipper, she makes quick work of undoing it, sliding Margo’s pants off her legs.

 

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” The smirk barely settles on Margo’s  face before it melts from the feeling of the Pirate King’s mouth against her cunt. Her tongue glides over Margo’s clit before her lips wrap around her with an urgent pressure that already has Margo rolling her hips against the Pirate King’s mouth. Normally, she would curse herself for having such an eager response so soon, but she hasn’t had good sex in months. The Pirate King slides her hands along the inside of Margo’s thigh, spreading them further apart to give her better access. Her tongue flicks along her clit, tracing clever shapes between broad strokes. Another firm suck coaxes the first moan out of Margo. As Margo feels the Pirate King begin to smirk against her, she brings her hand to back of the Pirate King’s head, pulling her firm against her clit to maintain the pressure. “Don’t get cocky,” she says, fighting to keep her breath even. “I lose interest quickly.”

 

Her words must have struck a chord with the Pirate King, because she captures Margo’s clit between her teeth just hard enough to send a delicious tingle through her nerves. Soft suction from her mouth soothes the nip as two fingers slide their way into Margo’s cunt. The rough moan that escapes Margo’s throat is more than enough admission to the Pirate King that Margo finds her interesting enough for the moment. Languid strokes with the tip of her tongue quickly evolve into intricate shapes tracing along Margo’s clit. Every progressive stroke builds Margo’s arousal, causing her moans to fall back into her throat as she rocks her hips against the Pirate King’s mouth. The rasp of her voice echoes off the the wooden walls of the ship with a strangely hollow quality, obscuring the sound of Hoop’s heavy footsteps as he descends the staircase. Having long forgotten about the task assigned to him, Margo startles when a loud ‘thud’ pulls her out of her ecstasy.

 

Margo opens her eye to find Hoop has already turned his back to return to the deck, leaving a large wooden chest, adorned with stunning gold hardware, sitting on the ground. Unphased, the Pirate King captures Margo’s clit between her lips, giving her a firm suck. Margo’s eye flutters shut as she gets lost in the feeling; her moan escapes her before she can stop it. She’s losing control of the situation and she’s not ready to give in just yet. Margo tightens her grip on the Pirate King’s hair, and grinds her hips. When the Pirate King doesn’t resist, Margo braces her other hand behind her, supporting her weight. Margo lifts her ass off the table and grinds her hips again, harder. She rides the Pirate King’s face with smug determination until her legs give out. She hits the table with a loud ‘smack’ that sounds worse than it feels. The Pirate King looks up at her with a smile that is more impressed than anything and can’t hold back a hearty laugh.

 

“I’ll give you credit for that,” she says as she licks Margo’s arousal from her lips. “You don’t fuck around.”

 

Margo doesn’t dignify the statement with a response, but the Pirate King is certainly not wrong. Rising from her knees to examine to the chest, the Pirate King throws the tails of her coat in a dramatic flourish as she turns to walk away. Disappointed that the Pirate King can’t see her rolling her eye, Margo groans for her own dramatic effect. The Pirate King makes a few paces feel like a lifetime as she slowly ambles across the boat with practiced poise. The gentle swaying of the lights, and the subtle shifting of the furniture are the only reminder that the boat is traveling through rough waters. When she reaches the chest, she turns in a swift about face; Margo is still sat upon the table, legs crossed and arms folded tightly over her chest as she watches. She isn’t about to give anyone a free show, especially not after such an abrupt end to the delicious feeling of the Pirate King’s mouth.

 

Returning to her knees, this time before the chest, the Pirate King removes the heavy lid with little effort. Margo leans forward from the table to get a look at what’s inside. The chest is filled with dildoes of various unusual colours, some are shapes she is intimately familiar with, others are shapes she’s never seen, let alone imagined. She definitely needs to expand her collection. It’s a shame they went and got magic turned off, Margo can only dream of what delicious things those strange cocks can do. When they get magic back, she’ll need to send Rafe on mission to find her everything he can his hands on. It never occurred to her before now that Fillory might have sex toys.

 

The Pirate King turns back to Margo, giving her a thoughtful look as she ponders her decision. Margo yawns dramatically, stretching her arms high over her head. She nods her chin in the direction of the port hole; the sunlight is beginning to turn a dark amber.

 

“Might want to hurry. You never know what might happen to your boat if you don’t return before dark,” she pouts softly as the honeyed words leave her lips. The Pirate King narrows her eyes, unsure of how to proceed. Margo simply shrugs, “You said it yourself, I don’t fuck around.”

 

Whatever decision the Pirate King was struggling with was suddenly made and she snatches a large, veiny cock with otherworldly ridges from the chest and marches back over to the table. The electric blue of it is a striking contrast to the warm, woody tones of the room. Kicking her boots off, the Pirate King returns to her position in front of Margo and slides her empty hand along the inside of her thigh, parting her legs once more.

 

Without breaking eye contact, Margo reaches for the Pirate King’s belt. She traces her fingers along the gold embellishments, quietly humming as she follows the rustic design to the heavy leather holster housing a small dagger. Seizing the small blade causes the Pirate King to reach for her wrist. Margo dodges the grasp and takes the bottom of the Pirate King’s shirt between her fingers. She runs the blade against the raw edge of the fabric until it rips; she tears the fabric until it’s completely rent in two, exposing the Pirate King’s breasts. Margo captures a nipple between her lips, sucking hard. The Pirate King moans, losing her balance just long enough for Margo to notice. Steadying herself, the Pirate King reaches behind her back and unhooks something from her belt. She produces a couple of leather straps connected by an o-ring as she steps out of her pants. Slipping the dildo through the ring, the Pirate King fastens the leather straps around her hips, adjusting the buckles for a tight fit. Margo’s face is smug, but she can’t help but feel a slight flutter in her gut as she anticipates the next move.

 

The Pirate King runs a slow, deliberate hand over her cock. Margo’s pupils dilate as the desire sets in. She spreads her legs wider and cocks an eyebrow. “This is me asking, and I’m not going to ask again.”

 

As soon as the words leave her lips, the Pirate King slides her cock into Margo’s wet cunt, every new inch thicker than the last. The veins and ridges create a deliciously abrasive texture; she bites back a moan as the Pirate King slides out of her, and back in with twice the force. Her strokes begin languidly slow, allowing Margo to feel each and every bump along the dildo. She bites down onto her bottom lip, trapping the moans behind her teeth. Her eye flutters shut at the pleasure of it, but she’s much too proud to give the Pirate King the satisfaction of outright moaning just yet.

 

The Pirate King snakes a hand into Margo’s hair, accidentally knocking the crown to the floor. Before Margo can react, the Pirate King pulls her into a rough kiss. Her tongue glides into Margo’s mouth with a wild abandon that matches the strokes of her cock. Picking up the pace, the Pirate King grips Margo’s thighs as she thrusts into her. She really isn’t wasting any time.

 

Breaking the kiss, Margo braces herself on her hands as the Pirate King continues slide in and out of her, each stroke fucking harder than the last. She increases the pace until she finally coaxes deep moan out of Margo, the sound of her voice reverberating off the wooden walls of the boat. Margo can’t remember the last time anything felt this good. Negotiation or not, this is a fuck she won’t forget.

 

With a sharp thrust, the Pirate King smirks down at Margo, clearly expecting a specific reaction. When Margo remains unphased, she scowls, before hooking her hands behind Margo’s knees and tugging just hard enough to pull her forward. The momentum knocks Margo’s hands from beneath her and she begins to fall back into the table. Before she slams down onto the polished wood, the Pirate King catches her by her waist and sets her gently on the table. Margo finds herself torn between being impressed with how fucking smooth that was, and being frustrated with getting maneuvered onto her back.

 

Glancing over the Pirate King’s shoulder, Margo realizes she’s never seen the Muntjac at this angle before. The Pirate King slides her cock deeper into Margo. There is something poetic about the way the thrusts of the Pirate King’s cock move out of time with the hypnotic swaying of the lanterns. As the light swings toward her, Margo catches sight of intricate vines and branches winding their way along the walls of the boat. This is the first moment she has had to truly appreciate the Muntjac’s beauty, and holy shit is she breathtaking. Another hard thrust and the delicious stroke of the strange ridges along the dildo wipe any residual trace of frustration from her mind. The new position puts the Pirate King at just the right angle to connect with her g-spot. A wild moan echoes from deep in Margo’s chest. Each new stroke increases the force and pace, the continual pressure throwing Margo deeper into ecstasy. The hard slapping of the Pirate King’s hips against Margo’s echoes off the rounded walls at a volume that rivals Margo’s moans. Her leg begins to tremble and she is suddenly grateful to not be supporting the full weight of her body. Gripping Margo’s hips, the Pirate King quickens the pace of her thrusting. Margo begins to feel her orgasm building in her pelvis. Lost in the sensations of it, she allows her eye to fall closed, and the hard, rhythmic thrusting quickly replaces the hypnotic sway of the lights.

 

The tremble in her leg grows stronger and she bucks her hips to meet the Pirate King stroke for stroke. The shaking rocks its way up to her hips, knocking her off balance again with a ragged moan. The Pirate King laughs deep in her throat and slows her hips to an agonizing pace, withdrawing her cock inch by inch. Just as Margo is beginning to miss the rapid thrusting, the Pirate King slams back into her in a single, hard stroke. Slipping a hand between them, the Pirate begins to stroke rough circles against Margo’s clit in time with the thrusting of her cock. Margo’s hips buck involuntarily in a response that she would kick herself for if it didn’t feel so fucking good. The Pirate King slows her pace again, this time coming to a complete stop before slamming back into Margo hard. The contact releases the ecstasy, the surge of pleasure twisting its way up her spine. Her hips rock as she moans loudly, trying to get everything she can out of the moment. Wrapping her legs around the Pirate King’s waist, she pulls her closer as she continues to rock her hips. A deep, raspy groan replaces the loud moaning from moments before. Her eye shuts tight as the familiar rush of pleasure wipes her mind clean, washing her struggles away, just for a moment. Margo’s legs unravel, releasing the Pirate King from her grasp as the rocking of her hips begins to slow. The Pirate King buries her cock deep into Margo one last time before stopping to watch the High Queen ride out her orgasm.

 

Withdrawing her cock from Margo, The Pirate King smirks, satisfied with blissful smile she left in her wake. “You were saying?” she asks, smug, as she releases the clasps and buckles of her harness.

 

Still basking in the gloriousness of her orgasm, Margo doesn’t bother to open her eye to address the Pirate King. She lets her body fall slack as she gives the command, “Get the fuck off my boat.”


End file.
